parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ursula
Ursula is the cruel sea witch from The Little Mermaid. Ursula played as Mrs Tweedy in Human Run She is a cruel farmer Ursula played as Queen Shiva in The Princess and the Spanish Villain Ursula played Hama in Avatar: The Last Airbender (PrinceBalto Human Style) She is a Cruel Old Water Bender Ursula appeared to help Alice in Sora's Adventures of Nightime Wishes and the Little British Girl Ursula played Aunt Figg in Tiger and Fievel: The Movie She is a fat rich woman Ursula played the Wicked Witch of the West in the Wizard of Oz (disneystyle8 style) She is a witch Ursula played Madam Mim in the Sword in the Stone (Princess Rapunzel Style) She is a short witch Ursula played Percival C. McLeach in The Rescuers Down Under (PierrickCanalFamille Style) She is a evil poacher Ursula played The Doctor in Pinocchilto She is a The Doctor from Alaska Ursula played Shenzi in The Knight King She is a hyena Ursula played Yon Rha's Mother in Avatar The Last Airbender Coolzdane Style She is a cruel old woman She played Lady Tremaine in Ariella and Bubblesrella She is an evil stepmother She played in Yzma The Man-Cub's New Groove She is an old lady She played The Queen of Hearts in June In Wonderland She is a queen She played Yzma in The Russian's New Groove She is an evil woman Relatives *Husband - Jafar *Sister - Morgana *Son - Dr. Pablo Motos *Daughter in law - Eris *Brother in law - Zygon Portayals: *In The Little Mer-Husky Ursula is played by Su Wu *In The Little Mer-Lioness Ursula is played by Zira *In The Little Nekojin Ursula is played by Drizelda *In The Little Mermammal Ursula is played by Lady Tremaine *In The Little Mer-Alicorn Ursula is played by Queen Chrysalis *In The Little Arabian Princess Ursula is played by Yzma *In The Little Princess Beauty Ursula is played by Flora *In The Little Lady Ursula is played by Cruella De Vil *In The Little Mer-Katie Ursula is played by Tabitha Harperstein *In The Little Lion Ursula is played by Sour Kangaroo *In The Little Dalmatian and The Little Mer-Cat Ursula is played by Shenzi *In The Little Seinfeld Ursula is played by The Evil Queen *In The Little Mer-Pureheart Ursula is played by Catrina *In The Little Huskey Ursula is played by Madame Mouse *In The Little Beauty Ursula played by Maleficent *In The Little Mer-Oriana Ursula played by Mistress 9 *In The Little Mer Monster Ursula is played by Larxene *In The Little Rapier Boy Ursula is played by Creeper from Justice League *In The Little Mer-Kid Ursula is played By Bad Apple *In The Little Rapier Boy Ursula is played by Creeper (Justice League) *In The Little Perfetuo Girl Ursula is played by White Wolfo *In The Little Baby Boy Ursula is played by Mr. Nezzer Gallery Ursula the sea witch.jpg URSULA.jpg|Ursula Alice and Ursula 3.jpg|Ursula Stefan and Ursula.jpg Alice and Ursula 4.jpg The Little British Girl 2 poster.jpg The Little British Girl poster.jpg Alice and Ursula 2jpg.jpg|Alice and Ursula|link=Ursula Alice Ursula, Maleficent Dragon and Elliott.jpg|Ursula and her Dragons|link=Dragon Maleficent Elliott Ursula 05.jpg|Ursula|link=the Little British Girl Ursula and her dragons 4.jpg|Ursula and her dragons Ursula's_death.jpg|Ursula's death Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5060.jpg Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Witches Category:The Little Mermaid Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Gray Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Fat Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Fievel and olivia's adventures villains Category:Venom and His Villain Buddies Category:Venom and His Heylin Villains Category:Demons Category:Liars Category:Singing characters Category:Ugly Characters Category:Disney Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Scary Characters